Photoluminescence is the process by which a molecule or material absorbs light, and then, after intramolecular or intraband relaxation, re-emits light at a different red-shifted frequency. The brightness of a molecule (defined here as the number of photons emitted per molecule per unit time) is a function of several physical parameters, including the incident light intensity, the internal photoluminescence quantum yield, and the fraction of incident light that is actually absorbed—a property that may be quantified via the absorption cross section. The incident light intensity may be fixed or may be kept at low levels. In these cases, the only way to increase the brightness of emission from a luminescent material, also called a lumophore, is to increase its absorption cross section. However, the absorbance of a molecule or solid material is intimately tied to its atomic composition and cannot be altered without also affecting its luminescent properties. It is desirable to have a device or general method for decoupling the absorption and emission properties of a luminescent thin film so that the brightness of a lumophore could be increased without changing its spectral emission properties or increasing the intensity of light for photoexcitation.